I am Dragonborn
by VinIzio Venom
Summary: Nefertiti didn't plan on staying in Skyrim. She didn't plan on being the 'Dragonborn' of Nord legend either. All she wanted to do was sell, maybe wreck some homes, then go morn her parents. But then again, she was always told be careful for what she wished for... Fem!DragonbornxSomewhat a harem...
1. Unbound

**Unbound**

I intake a deep breath as I take aim at the deer about twenty yards away. Releasing the iron arrow, I also released my breath. The arrow flew through the air, hitting the intended target. I place my bow on my back and jump down from the branch I perched myself on. My father taught me although hunting from the ground allows you to chase your prey, it also leaves you exposed to the predators. Being above ground keeps you hidden, and gives a clear view of your surroundings.

I carefully put the young buck onto my back, still aware of my bow. Within an hour, I find myself at the two-story wooden lodge. I walk into my hunting shed that was behind the outdoor blacksmith workshop. Once the door was closed and the candles were lit, I got set to work for preparing the meat to sell in Skyrim. After that, I started sharpening the iron weapons that I would also be getting money for. Only when the sun fall did I finish up my work and pack for the morning.

I washed up inside and made dinner for myself and my mother. It was frowned upon, but my father married a Khajiit. I mostly look like a Nord, but my cat-like eyes and slightly larger and sharper canines give away my parentage. Not to mention my heighted senses that got me out of many situations since I was a child.

Once the stew was finished, I brought a bowl to the room where my mother rests. Her eyes crack open when she hears the floorboards creak slightly. Placing the bowl on the night stand, I help her sit up. When I reached for her bowl, she grabs my arm. I give her a questioning look. She just shakes her head. Tears begin to flood my eyes.

"Na'Jai, it is time for me. Do not worry, my child, I will always be with you," she whispers. She leaned back and once again closed her eyes. Her breathing stopped and loud sobs wracked my body. I carried her outside and buried her beside my father. I ended up staying up all night staring at their graves.

I slowly stood up and took on last gaze at the reminder of my dead parents. I mounted my pure snow white mare and made my way to Skyrim. Night had already fell when I made it through the boarder. I found a small clearing in between some trees and set up camp for the night. I had just started my campfire when a group of soldiers dressed in leather armor with red tunics underneath surround me.

"You halt!" what I guess their commander ordered. "You're under arrest!"

"But I didn't do-," I try to argue, but was cut off with a hard hit to the back of my head. Darkness surrounded me. Red eyes bore into my closed ones. Smoke filled the air and a maw of sharp teeth appear. Soon a large dragon is shown, chaos and destruction surrounding the large being.

"Dovahkiin, hi fen ni kron," he growls out.

"We will see, Alduin," was my response. Who's Alduin? Sithis, my head hurts…

I open my eyes and rapidly blink my eyes to get used to the light. I raise my head and see three men in a cart with me. I try to move my hands, but found them bonded together with a well knotted rope.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." I was going to respond to the Nord till the said thief interrupted.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell. You there... You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." They continued to argue, and my temper raised. The typical Nord temper mixed with a Khajiit's is something you don't want to experience at full.

"Okay, shut up!" I started. "I have a name, its… Nefertiti. But I guess it doesn't matter since they're probably going to execute us. So you, _horse thief_ , stop being a bitch. And you, whatever your title is, stop bragging. And Ulfric-," my rant stops there when I realized I didn't have anything against him. He started chuckling through the gag in his mouth.

I turn my attention back to the other two men when I hear the blond Nord mumble about being put in his place with someone with a weird name. The horse thief tried to shrink into the seat when my gaze turned towards him. Finally, the carts stop and we begin unloading. A soldier comes up with a list.

"Ralof of Riverwood, Lokir of Rorikstead- "

The latter man takes off running, yelling about no one being able to kill him. An archer shoots him and he falls face first, dead. Despite the serious situation, it was still funny and I let out a laugh. Some of the soldiers gave me horrified looks, but I didn't mind. To be honest, the act of killing would turn me on, and provide entertain, hence is why I picked up hunting and blacksmithing. It allowed me to make better weapons for the thrill of the hunt.

The man calls my attention and tells me to step forward. "Who are you, kinsman?"

"I am Nefertiti, and I am not a complete Nord. I am also part Khajiit." I explain. A shocked look crosses his face. He then tells his captain something and she completely blows him off, leaving no room for argument. The priestess started to recite our rights only to be interrupted by a Stormcloak soldier. Sithis, what's up with everyone interrupting everyone?

He hastily kneeled at the block. The dismemberment of his head was swift and seemed painless. A distant roar sounded through the air. Everyone searched the skies trying to locate the source. After a few seconds the woman calls for the next the next prisoner.

"Next, the half-breed!" Again, the roaring returned, but louder. It was almost as if it was closer. The female captain only takes a glance at the sky. "I said, next prisoner!" she growled out. I step up to the block. The woman pushes me to my knees and into a position where my head would be removed cleanly.

As the executioner raised the axe above his head, and I closed my eyes, but death never came. Instead I open eyes when the ground shakes and an ear-deafening roar fills the air.

"STRUN BAH QO!"

Meteors start raining down from dark clouds that had suddenly appeared. The people of Helgen ran around in fear, trying to find escape of the wrath of the beast. The dark mass on top of the watchtower seems so familiar, but I can't pin it…

"Half Breed! Get up, the Gods might not give us another chance!" Ralof yells standing by another tower. I pick myself up and run to the temporary safety of cover. There were a couple of injured Stormcloaks on the ground.

"Jarl Ulfric, what is that thing? Can the legends be true?"

"Legends don't burn down villages. We need to get out of here. Get up the tower," he ordered. The people who were able to move ascended the spiral step. All of a sudden, the dragon's head breaks through the wall.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!"

The brief attack left burnt corpses and a smell of burnt flesh. I saw an opening to get out the tower by jumping into an inn. I took a running start and jumped. I tucked and rolled upon reaching the other side. I jumped down from the second floor and ran through the maze of the burning village, sticking to the walls.

The dragon landed and continued to destroy the surrounding buildings. The man that was reading off the list found me and led me to the keep. We had a brief run in with Ralof, but I was closer to the part of the keep the Imperial soldier was going into.

With the door to the keep now locked, I sat down in a chair for a breather. A few minutes pass by and the soldier offers to cut me free.

"You should search around some for supplies. I know for sure that there's armor and weapons in here." My only response was a nod of my head. True to his word, there was leather armor that was surprisingly a snug fit and a couple of iron swords. There was an iron shield, but that was unnecessary weight. I also grabbed a knapsack and placed the gold and potions I pilfered inside.

"I'm all set." I didn't wait for an answer and pulled the chain that led to a round room.

"Wait, you hear that?" he whispered. "Stormcloak soldiers. Maybe we can reason with them." I scoffed and gave him an 'are you stupid' look. I walked out and stabbed the soldier that was standing and was quick to use my other blade to slice the neck of the other. I patted down the blue clad Nords and found a key. I open the door and went down the stairs. I was almost turned into mush by the falling rocks that made me go the long way around, dispatching two more soldiers.

Soon we reached the torture room, where the Stormcloaks seemed to slip in and a fight between the torturer and his assistant was taking place. The Stormcloaks were disposed of and I once again, went searching for more useful things. I found a couple of lock picks and more gold. One of the cages had a book and a dead man in robes, so I tried out my luck in lock picking.

The lock popped with a few careful wiggles and turns of the tools. Fortunately, I didn't break any picks. Collecting the few coins, the book and the clothes around the room I continued further into the keep. The assistant decided to follow us out. We came into a large cavern with Stormcloak soldiers standing guard. I motioned for the men to halt as I scanned the room. I ran out and stabbed one in the back. Almost immediately, another comes up to me, wildly swinging his great sword.

He tried a power swing and was flown off balance when I evaded and found my way behind him. While he was still stumbling, I kicked him down. The assistant brought his mace into his head, then was shot down by an arrow. A deadly smile crossed my face. They have a bowman in here. The bowman's hand hastily reached for another arrow. I took notice of the oil under her feet.

 _I guess it's time to see if my magic practice would actually help_. I tried to think of the feeling of the heat of fire. I was reminded of the dragon running rampage above and the burning fire that resides deep inside it's stomach. The flames came out stronger and brighter than I remember.

Still, it served its purpose and lit the oil on fire. The bowman threw her bow in a fast attempt to stop the fire. She was smart enough to step out the fire before it was too late. Before she got her bearing together, ran and swung my blade at her neck. She quickly fell back and only came away with a nick. Well, at least my opponent will probably put up a fight.

I let her draw her swords. I outwardly smirk at her choice of duel wielding like me. I could feel Imperial soldier's eyes on us. Like the amazing hunter I am, I waited till she charged at me. I dodged and went to strike and was excited when she was able to block the hit with one sword and swung the other at my legs. I dropped mine to meet hers.

I moved to the opening she created. Before she even noticed the move, her head was rolling on the floor. I release a deep breath to calm myself. I didn't miss the wide eyed stare of my 'escort' before I picked up the bow and arrows that were laying around. When I had the quiver snug around me, I continued my voyage forward.

We came to another cavern, but only after rocks fell behind us, enabling us from turning back. There were two frostbite spiders crawling around. I quickly knocked two arrows and turned my bow to the side, then let them loose. Two more come down and the man behind me charges at them, loudly I must add. He was able to take down one as killed the other.

I searched around for an empty bottle and wasn't surprised when I found one. I collected the poison from all four spiders, filling up the wine bottle. I carefully placed in the knapsack. Further on, there was a bear, which was no problem at all. I skinned the bear, cut off some meat and its claws. We reached the end of the cave after another couple minutes of walking.

Just as we step out, the dragon flew above us. We took cover till we were sure he wasn't coming back. The sun was starting to set and I suggested camping for the night. I ordered the man to stay by the cave while I go get need supplies for the night. When the campfire was started, I asked the man a question.

"Imperial soldiers aren't going to come at me again, right?" He chuckles at the question I asked so seriously.

"No. The name's Hadvar by the way," he said sticking out his hand. I hesitantly shook it. After a brief silence, I asked where he was going to lead me in the morning.

"My home, Riverwood." I nod my head and take the bear meat off the spit. I pass some to Hadvar and pack the rest of the away. I laid back and stargazed till I fell asleep. It only felt like a couple of minutes when I was woken up my travel partner.

"Come on Half Breed, it's time to go." I just turned away from him and tried to mumble out five more minutes, but ended up falling back asleep.

"BANDITS!" I hear him yell and I jump up, unsheathing a sword. I franticly search around for a group of thieves and only found Hadvar rolling in the grass laughing. A scowl replaces my confused face as I straighten myself. By the time I was done, he was done and still trying to catch his breath.

The Nord glances at me and starts at it again. I huff, and walked over to his prone form. He shut up after a swift and _hard_ kick to his gut. This time he wasn't trying to catch his breath because of excessive laughter. He slowly stood up grumbling. I motion for him to lead the way.

Going down a hill, I heard a light buzzing. I ran to the sound and was met with three stones. "Ah, looks like you found some standing stones," Hadvar shouts from the top of the hill. I study the stones until he makes his way down beside me. "They say they contain a little bit of powers from the Gods. Apparently, only those worthy or strong enough can use it. I never tried it, but I guess you could."

I snort at his explanation. _I might as well._ I walked up to the stone with a crouching man. I put my hand on it and a tingling sensation runs up my arm and I snatch my hand from the stone. I mentally make a note to come back. We continued forward and were me with a small pack of wolves. We were once again delayed by my hunting practices. We made it to Riverwood by midday.

When we passed the mini wall, my eyes immediately landed at the blacksmithing workshop. I was broken out of my daydream of how many things I could make with the materials that could be found in Skyrim by Hadvar's constant yelling.

"Uncle Alvor!"

"Hadvar! Are you on leave… Shor's bones, boy! What happened? Who's this?" he asked upon studying his nephew and then me.

"Not here," Hadvar whispers into his uncle's ear. "Inside." The older man nods and leads us inside his home. He closes and locks the door after I step inside.

"Sigrid! We have guests," he calls for a woman I guess is his wife. He motions for me to take a seat at the table. I toned out the men's talking when said woman came up the stairs. She was about 5'7" with long reddish-brown hair in a braid. Her eyes were a light forest green, but seemed kind of sad. She also looked around my age if not a couple years older. Too bad she was married.

That's not even a problem for me. Even in my young age of 20, I was known as a 'home wrecker'. I had to have a way to pass the time other than hunting and blacksmithing. When the woman turned around, I studied her in a not so appropriate way, and then her body language. She never made eye contact for long, and didn't seem to have the confidence of the typical Nord woman.

"Nefertiti." I turned back to the table and gave a questioning look to Alvor. Hadvar must have told him my name.

"Careful lass, that one's mine," he said in a joking manner but his eyes said something different. I decided to back down for now. I didn't like what his eyes were telling me. After a bit of conversation, I asked to use the smith.

"You know how to smith?" he asked surprised. I throw a smirk his way. "Well, who am I to stop you." I say my thanks and was about to bid a goodbye till Sigrid stopped me.

"Hold on, let's get you something to change into if you're going to work." She pulled me down the stair and walks to a chest. Digging around a bit, she gave me a pair of black trousers and a red tunic. She gave me an expecting stare that told me I wouldn't be able to leave until I changed.

 _Won't have trouble with this one._ I decided to tease her a bit. I slowly unbuckled the strap to the armor the pulled it over my head. I wasn't able to find any tunics, trousers, or armor bottoms, so I was left in my bindings and underwear that men wear. I never felt comfortable in anything 'girly'. A devilish smile crosses my lips when I catch her staring at my lightly tone body.

I pulled on the given pants and her brow furrows in disappointment. I chuckle lightly, and step to her. I had to look down at her from my 5'10" height. She closes the gap between us, and I place my lips on hers. It started off with a feeling of discovering, but was completely forgotten when I asked for entrance. The kiss started to heat up and my hands start to run her body. I noticed, she flinched each time my hand passed certain spots on her sides. I break the kiss and stare into her nervous eyes.

I hike her dress up till I can see the cuts and bruises that cover her midsection. My insides heat up, and not in a good way. I meet her eyes again.

"Does he abuse you?" I ask. She turns her gaze away, trying to find something else to turn her attention to. I held her face in between my hands so she wouldn't try to break contact again. I repeated my question. Tears started to fall from her eyes, and I tried to sooth her. I may be a 'home wrecker', but I'm not an insensitive person. At least not towards women.

Within minutes, she calmed down. She went into a different room, and I grabbed this opportunity to pull on my shirt. I waited till she came out to leave. I once again sent reassurance to her before returning back upstairs. When Alvor caught sight of me, his eyes were wondering in a lecherous manner that automatically pissed me off.

I don't like many men. Especially ones that mistreat women as if they were their property. I made my way out the door and to the side of the house. He had two weeks' worth steel and iron ingots each underneath his workbench. There was a pile of leather on a table. I used three and a half steel ingots and three leathers to make a new bow. I used a carefully crafted thin piece of a leather strap for its string. If it's too thin, it'll snap; too thick and the bow won't work properly.

It was well into the night by the time the bow was done. I went across the small road into the inn. I rented a surprisingly cheap room to stay in for the next couple days. After buying dinner and buying a bottle of ale after that, I sat by the fire. The bard was singing a song that tells of the legendary 'Dragonborn'.

 _Our Hero, our Hero, claims a warrior's heart_

 _I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes_

 _With a Voice wielding power of the ancient Nord arts_

 _Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes_

 _It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes_

 _Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes_

 _For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows_

 _You'll know, you'll know, the Dragonborn's come_

I tipped the bard then made my way to my room. If only my life could be as adventurous and I could be as powerful as the Dragonborn. I don't think a daughter of an old Nord war general and a Khajiit blacksmith will be very high in life…

 **AN: I know you guys hate me for making yet another story without updating the others. I'm working on chapters for BFRE and RIP. I just don't know how to end the next chapter for RIP and I'm just now starting another for BFRE. Then again, I may disappear again. I have two 'Broken Arrow' missions I have to take care of… (See what I did there? Hehe)**


	2. Secrets Inside a Tomb

It's been almost a week since I ended up in Riverwood. Sigrid has be avoiding me ever since I found out that she was being abused by that man-pig. My second day here, I used the new bow I made to go hunting and was paid a good 50 septims for a male buck, selling everything except the skin. Second day was spent working the inn with Delphine. The rest of the days I chopped wood. Between them all, I made about 700 septims. It was midday when Alvor approached me with a glint in his eyes.

"Lass!" he yelled at me in his approach. I took a deep breath to calm the rage already starting to build in the bowels of my stomach. By the time I turned, he was already beside me.

I put on a fake smule and faced the large Nord. "Yes, Alvor?" I ground out.

"I'm running dry of iron," he simply says as if I had some on me. I gave him a glare and he seems to at least start to realize his mistake. "The bandits took over EmbershardMine," he finally explained.

I throw the axe in my hand into the wood block, successfully getting it stuck. I push past him and made my way into my room in the inn and put on the black leather armor I made the other day. With my brand new bow on my back, along with a quiver of steel arrows, I walk across the path into Alvor's house. I walk past a sleeping Hadvar and down the stairs. I immediately stop when I see Sigrid sitting behind the counter. When I continue tomove closer, she still doesn't notice me till I let out a soft "Hey." Her head snaps up and her eyes meet mine for the first time in days, but it doesn't last long.

All I could do is internally sigh. "Can I borrow a steel sword?" She doesn't respond, but gets up to grab one, and I saw the limp she tried to hide. Without thinking, I pick her up and place her on the bed that was down here. It took a few minutes, but I healed the cuts and bruises with a basic healing spell. "Show me where they are, and you just stay here and rest," I say when she tries to get back up. I must say she is pouting, but no of the less, I was led to a chest against a wall. I probably wouldn't need the sword in the first place. With one more glance to the woman on the bed, I go to do one more thing before I go to clear the mine.

"Alvor!" His hammer stops mid-swing, he turns his attention to me. "I wanna speak of my payment for doing this," I say and I can see surprise and a bit of anger in his eyes .

"Payment?"

"Yes, payment. I am supposed to be chopping wood, but you have me chopping down bandits from your mine." He seems to think through it and reluctantly agrees.

"Alright then lass. What do you want for your payment."

"One, 300 septims, that I know you were going to use to buy whores and mead." A nod with a slight scowl. "And two, for you to grant Sigrid a divorce and vow on your gods that you will never, and I mean never lay a finger on her again. The protest he was about to start died on his tongue when he looked into my eyes. He grumbled a fine and with that, I was on my way. By the time I made it to the mine, the sun was starting to set.

There was a bandit guarding the entrance, humming a tune. Quietly, I knocked back an arrow and let loose. Needless to say, it hit its mark in his neck. I moved from my hiding spot and watched him chock. Once he was dead, I crouched and made my way farther into the cavern. Soon, I was standing on a bridge above two more bandits who were sitting in front of a fire. Two more arrows went flying before I went in search of a way to continue. I found a lever and when I pulled the rest of the bridge came down, revealing another pair.

"Something's wrong sear-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence when an arrow pierced his skull, sending the other to look around in panic. In moments, he too was lying dead, and I was starting to feel the hints of arousal.

After about ten minutes and well timed shot arrows, the mine was finally cleared. There was a bed in here that was calling my name and the temptation just to fall asleep where I was standing was great. I made myself comfortable and fell into a deep, but restless sleep. When I wake up, my stomach immediately made its presence known. After a couple dried slices of horker meat andtwo knapsack filled with looted gold, gems, oresand ingots, I made my way back to Riverwood. No one was out yet, so I went back to sleep in the inn room that I basically own now.

After my brief nap, I went to see if Alvor was awake yet and was confirmed when I heard the sound of a hammer meeting steel ringingthrough the air. I jogged to the man. When he doesn't acknowledge my presence, Idropped an iron ore on what he was working on. I stifled a laugh when he jumped. He turned toglare, but it wasquickly replaced whenhe noticed it was me.

"Your damned mine is cleared. How much will you pay for these ingots and ores?" I ask when I showhim the large knapsack filled with ores and ingots. He stares at the steel and iron in the bag, seeing as there was more than he usually holds at one time.

"A thousand lass, but how did you get all of it to fit and actually able to carry it here?" It was a good question, and I myself would like to know. I just shrugged, and gestured for him to pay up. He handed me large bag of coins and I plopped it in the second bag and dumped out the first. My next stop was Riverwood Trader's, and a bad feeling hit me dead in my face. I was meet with Lucan and his sister Camilla arguing.

"Is there a problem?" The both stop mid-sentence and stared at me with sheepish grins.

"Noxx! No, we just had a little break-in. Remember that golden claw we used to have? Some bandits just happen to take off with it. Camilla wants to get it, but I refuse to let her get in harms way," he explains, shifting his gaze to his younger sister.

"I can get it for you." I say. He seems a tad surprised when I offer. "Really?" I just nod a confirmation. "But I wanna sell these gems first."

"But of course!" After receiving another 1,500 septims and promises to set off when day breaks, I go to change to resume working at the mill. As promised, I left for Bleak Falls Barrow before the sun showed itself. I decided to this timewear steel armor to be on the safe side. Without much problem, the watchtower was cleared. There we a couple of bandits suffering from the lack of sleep from taking the night watch. When they died. the sun started to peek from the horizon. The mountains were bathed in gold, leaving a breathless picture to paint in my mind.

In this moment,I was happy with recent events, even if they were painful. I wouldn't be able to see things like this in a forest.I stayed towatch the sun rise and then continued into the crypt.Stealth was my best friend tillI entered a room with a puzzle. I stared at the pillars, and searched for clues and happened to look up, and see animals that were also on the pillars. The middle head lied broken on the floor, butI was able to make it out. Before continuing on, I gathered any gold and valuables I could find.

Doing the same to the next room, I paused. My breathing stop as I lightly strained my ears. And there it was again! I know what is making those scattering noises. Skeevers. I drew my sword and hacked at the giant rodents that jumped at me. Continuing forward, I hear a man yelling in the distance. Sheathing the weapon, I ran to a doorway blocked by webs.

"Hello! Can anyone hear me!?" I used a fire spell to get through the webs and was met not only with the yelling man, but a wounded frostbite spider. It was on the verge of dying so a quick blast of flames and it was taken cared of. "You, get me out of here!" the man demanded a little on the desperate side.

"The claw."

"Yes the claw, the door, the secret, it all fits! I just need you to cut me down andI can show you." I stared at him long and hard before I carefully got him down.

"I said 'I can' not that I would," he sneered before he took off. There was most likely draugr ahead and he doesn't look like he has any fighting ability. I was proven right when I saw an unaware draugr near his dead body. A single arrow was all I needed. I searched the elf, grabbing the claw, his journal, and all the sellable items that he had. Moving on, more draugr fell to my blade and I was met with a door with the shape of a dragon claw imprinted on the middle.

"Looks like its time to read," I mumble to myself. Most of the pages contained his ramblings about the group of bandits. I started to flip through the book till something caught my eye; A dragon claw.

Sun Height's, Turdas 14th

Alas! After so much research, I figured out how the Nords locked their tombs with those drastic claws. The ring is like a large lock, and the claw is literally the key! Like lock picking the claw to be in a certain position, therefore the rings. You turn the rings and when in the right positions, it unlocks. They put the combinations on the claws for some reason...

Anyway, I have located the Golden Claw. Yesterday, I sent Ja'vai to retrieve the claw from Riverwood Trader and as soon as he returned, I've ordered the men to kill him. The rest of the men went through till they got to the giant frostbite spider. They managed to wound it but were to scared of the damned beast to kill it. Now I have to go and finish it off. Good thing I hid the map of the crypt in the back of this book...

After reading that, I went to the back of the book and there was the map. I mentally faced palmed at all the problems I've had, and they would've been gone if I had just read the book. At least it was useful now. I placed the book in the large knapsack and retrieved the claw. I moved the rings and held my breath as I put in and turned the claw. A few second passed, and nothing happened. I turned to leave and then the roaring of rock moving against rock caused me to quickly turn.

Inside I could see a large cavern, light coming in from a hole in the ceiling. There was a rushing creek connected to a waterfall. As I moved closer, I could see a large curved wall. A light chanting started and became louder and more aggressive until I approached the wall and read the glowing word.

"Fus.." Force.

I was broken out of the daze by the sound of the stone coffin breaking open. A deep sigh left mythroat,seeming to harmonize with the sound of my borrowed sword unsheathing. This draugr seemed faster and a bit smarter than the rest.He quickly charged at me, ascreeching noise coming from the bowels of hisundead soul. His swings were filled with unexpected power, causing me to stagger. His great sword almost found its way into my shoulder, but once again my Khajiit side saved me; It was always nice to have extra speed.

A few minutes passed but it felt like hours. It was the same; I dodge the dead man's swing. It was starting to tire me out, and soon have me dead. I don't know how, but finally an opportunity arises. With the remaining strength I had, his head was rolling. I drop my weapon and lay down on the cool floor.Remembering where I was, I jumped up. There was no way I was sleeping in a crypt, next to a dead, headless draugr.

I searched the body and saw a stone tablet. It seemed interesting, so it found its way into the knapsack. By nightfall, I was back into Riverwood, walking into the trader. Lucan and Camilla were sitting eating dinner when I walked in. Lucan jumped up and greeted me warmly.

"Noxx! Your back! Come, join us for dinner," he pushed me towards the table, then filling a bowl. He poured chilled spiced wine into a tankard then sat back down. There was idle conversation till the topic landed onto the claw.

"Speaking of the claw," I reached into the bag and pulled out the stolen valuable. Thanks and another 750 septims were given. I placed the money in my bag then went back to my inn room. My sleep was filled with shouting and the black demon that, in a way, saved my life.


	3. AN

**AN:** Hey guys, please don't kill me. My computer is being an ass. I tried to update but... yeah. Anyway Black Feather, Universe, and DxD chapters are in the making. I'm not sure if I'm going to finish the others. Instead, I'll just replace them with a new story.

If you guys have any ideas, comments or concerns, PM me or drop them in the reviews. Believe it or not, I do read them and I will work on responding to them. Cheers to Femcoffee and bye


	4. Dragon Rising

The next morning was spent packing for the day-long trip to Whiterun, seeing how this would be my last day in the small town for a while. Once again, the feeling that something was up entered my gut. I left my room to be met with a sulking Sven mumbling. I was just about to walk outside when he noticed me.

"Ah, Nefertiti, my friend!" I place a fake smile on my face and reluctantly make my way to the table he sat at. He gave me a look that screamed mischief and handed me a folded piece of paper. I gave him a confused glance.

"I need you to deliver that to Camilla and tell her its from Faendal," he explains quickly. I once again studied the note.

"What is it?" I asked. He just chuckled and turned back around. I shook my head and continued with my previous task. Barely out of the inn, my name was called again, this time from a distance. Here came Faendal with his hunting equipment. _He's probably just gonna ask to hunt one final time with him._ For some reason, the gut feeling came back the closer he came. "I'm sorry Faendal, but I can't go hunting at the moment," I start.

"That's quite unfortunate. Well, can you at least do me a favor?" he asked. He handed me a slip of paper similar to the one stashed in my pocket. "May you please give this to the lovely Camilla? Do tell her its from that bard that wastes his life away in the inn." With that, he takes back off into the nearby woods. I open the letters and shook my head. I walk into the general store and was meet with a female's voice.

"Good morning, Nefertiti. Do you need anything?" she asked with a low chiming tone.

"Indeed there is. When are you going to cut loose the two boys that chase at your lovely hips?" I made sure to lean close to her ear as I hand her the letters. "Both were given to me this morning in hopes you will choose one over the other."

Her face contorts to surprise to disappointment to anger. She balls the letters together and throw them into the raging fire. For a moment the only sound was the crackling fire eating away at the wood and paper. If I didn't have my heightened hearing, I would've missed the quiet sniffling. I gave her a hug from behind to try to comfort her.

"What is wrong?" I asked even if I knew the answer. I find myself not liking some of the men in this small village even more.

"I trusted them. I trusted them both. In those letters were things I only to them respectively. To think they would use that to hurt me and each other is..." she trailed off. I led her back to the inn to my room. When Sven gave the hurt woman a hopeful smile, she only sent a tear-filled glare. The rest of the day was spent with her cuddling and talking. I brought or meals to my room so she could avoid the outside just for the day.

When she fell asleep that night, I made sure to give both of the childish men a broken nose as a brief lesson. I left before the sun rose to my new destination. To my surprise, I made it to the farm by late afternoon. My sensitive ears picked up on yelling, bringing my attention to the fight between a group of fighters and a giant. They seemed to be having a few troubles with their foe.

I fished for my bow and an arrow. Dropping my load, I crouched down and aimed. Time slowed down as my arrow flew through the air. A small smirk graced my features when it hit it's _very_ difficult target of its eye. The creature stopped his swing then fell backwards. The group searched for the slayer and saw me making my way over.

"You!" A red-headed beauty called to me. "You have quite a shot there." I nodded in thanks and retrieved my arrow.

"You should join the Companions," she offered.

"The Companions?" She chuckled and went into explaining the group. I silently took in the information and made a haste promise to check it out. When I reached the gate, one of the guards stopped me.

"You there! Halt!"

"Is there a problem?" I ask with fake friendliness.

"The gates are closed due to the recent dragon attacks," he responded. _So the news of Helgen reaches here?_

"I was there. I saw the dragon fly this way. The people of Riverwood asks for aid." It was silent after I told my half truth. After a few long seconds, he seems to buy it and lets me in with a warning not to cause any trouble. My first steps inside were meet with an argument between a female blacksmith and a soldier. I listened to the conversation, for a while and stepped in.

"I could help fill your order."

"Now your not doing it yourself. I need it done by the end of the month," he finishes and then struts away.

"I assume you know what you are doing?" the lighter skinned woman asked with slight annoyance. I Merely nod and stash my stuff beneath the workbench. After asking where she keeps her materials, I went straight into work. I was lost in work till the woman notified me it was well past dark. She cast an impressed glance at the large pile of iron daggers.

"At this rate I should hire you," she jokes. Seeing no problems, I agree. We settled my new working hours and pay. A few weeks past during my time working the forge and joining the Companions, I managed to save up more than enough to buy and furnish the house beside the shop. Before now, I slept at Jorrvaskr or at the Bannered Mare. Settling and removing stuff from my bags, I came upon a familiar stone. I set it to the side and decided to go get it checked out after I finished.

"Adrianne, I'm going up to Dragonsreach to talk to Farengar. Do you want me to go ahead and deliver that sword?" I asked. After the greatsword was strapped to my bag and made sure my unusual relic was safely wrapped, I started my trek.

I paid my respects to Jorrvaskr as I passed. Within a few weeks, I manage to join the inner circle, and become the Harbinger after Kodlak's death. And even though the gift was offered to me, I decided to wait to take it, though I did gladly take care of the late Harbringer's warhammer, Peacekeeper. Continuing up the stairs, I pushed open the tall oak doors of the palace. I was almost to the needed court wizard's domain when the Jarl called to me.

"Harbinger! May I have a word?"

"Of course Jarl Balgruuf. What is it you need?" I responded.

"You were at that Helgen attack a few weeks back, correct?"

"Yes..." I start suspiciously. "It was quite unfortunate that something like that had to happen."

Arguing began and I tuned it out as much as I could. I barely missed the Jarl told me follow him to talk to Farengar. I immediately snapped out of it and started to the wizard.

"Farengar I have something I need you to look at. I've had it a few weeks, but I completely forgot about it. I found it in that Nordic ruin near Riverwood," I explain handing him the wrapped stone. Amazement and excitement fills his features when he unwraps the stone with caution.

"This is exactly what I was looking for my Jarl!" He went into details about the priceless stone that was apparently a map called Dragon Burial. He ranting was interrupted by a guard running in and grasping our attention.

"My Jarl! There has been attack on the western watchtower. I-It was a," he couldn't finish the sentence even if it was to save his life.

"Well, spit it out boy, what was it?" I hiss.

"It was a dragon!" he yelps. The room was silent except for the ragged breathing of the soldier. I was the first to snap out of the daze.

"Finally, something happens," I mumble.

"Where are you going?" Irileth, the Jarl's dunmer housecarl asked me wildly. I simply cast a glance and handed the blade on my back to the Jarl on my way out. By the time I was dressed for battle, the sun was starting to fall. I jogged all the way to the watchtower and stayed a few yards away, waiting for the guards to come.

After a long ten minutes, Irileth and the team of guards show up. They barely stopped when she started to throw out orders. The last survivor hidden among the burning tower revealed himself in hopes to warn us. Then a familiar roaring came. It didn't sound as threatening as the black lizard that haunts my dreams.

" _Yol Toor Shul!"_

The flames licked at the tower, burning it more. The soldiers that were caught in the fire screamed as they burned. He circled around as arrows and spells were aimed at the flying lizard. _"Dii yolos fent pah, fah nid joor los mul zu'u, Mirmulnir."_

His words brought rage into my being. I couldn't understand what he was saying, but it didn't stop my blood from boiling. "We should see how strong you are when your down here dead, you overgrown lizard!" I yell up to him. A roar of rage sounded from above.

" _Mu fent koraav, joor, fod hi nid lingrah lahney."_ He finally landed, causing the ground to shake, putting me slightly off balance. Mirmulnir snapped his jaws at me, and I ducked and dodged. I swing my sword and he either took the hits or moved his large head. Our dance has been going on for minutes when suddenly, his mouth opened and those deadly fire-bringing words came through.

" _Yol Toor Shul!"_ I wasn't able to move out of the way in time. I slam my eyes shut as the flames enveloped me. All I felt was warmth, not the burning that should have killed me. My eyes slowly slid open to take in my surroundings. The ground around me was scorched, and everyone including the dragon were confused.

Taking this chance when everyone is stunned, I quickly rushed giant beast. My sword found its way into his head. I felt great pleasure with his last words, seeing how he can no longer challenge me and the battle lust is kicking in. Crackling came from under me as his scales and everything burned away, leaving his bones and some scales, a bright light entering me. A tingling sensation overtook me and a headache came.

The remaining men and Irileth stood in a shocked silence. "You're the Dragonborn..." the guard captain trailed off. The rest of the guard started chattering, excited with the new discovery. Somehow, my horse ended up all the way over to the watchtower, thank the Gods. I mounted and made my way back to Whiterun to hopefully get some sleep. As soon as I was through the gates, a guard approached me informing me that my presence was requested at Dragonsreach.

As I made my way up the stairs, thunder rumbled through the air. _Dovahkiin._ I searched the skies, keeping an eye out for more dragons. Pushing in the wooden doors, I made my way across the main room, and towards the argument between the Jarl, and some man who's name I can't remember at the moment. Once Balgruuf noticed my presence, his attention went straight to me.

"So, what happened? Was there really a dragon?" Excitement laced his voice. At this moment, I wanted to go back to the Breezehome and sleep till Talos returned to Nirn.

"There was a dragon. He burned down the tower, and we managed to kill him," I explained with as little annoyance I could handle at the moment. This didn't quench his thirst enough, sadly.

"Come on, there has to be more than that," he prods.

"No-"

"She's the Dragonborn," Irileth cut me off. At this moment, I was mentally screaming. I wasn't anything, just Nefertiti to these people and Noxx to others, seeing how Na'Jai died with my mother. Noises of excitement and arguments continued, only this time louder. Finally, Balgruuf silenced all noise, his voiced louder than what I heard before. I kinda reminded me of the voice I heard outside.

"Enough!" There was a slight pause in his speech as he waited. "Nefertiti, you must go see the Greybeards at High Hrothgar and train-"

"I'm deeply sorry my Jarl," I interrupt, "but no thank you. I have a life started here. Besides, I am not this 'Dragonborn' you speak of." Not wanting to hear anything else on the matter, I rushed out and back to the peace of my home. When I fell asleep, I dream of flying through the skies and hunting in the plains and resting on mountains. Its felt oddly familiar, but then it wasn't. Hours later I woke up to the realization that these were memories, but not of my own, but of Mirmulnir.

I was in a middle of breakfast when a light knocking sounded. I tried to ignore it but it wouldn't stop. My already sensitive hear seemed to be even more, making the light taps seem like rolling thunder. I open the door to see Proventus.

"The Jarl has requested your presence once again," he sneered. I haven't done anything to earn the dislike of him yet. And its not like he can hear my thoughts about his daughter, which would certainly cause more than dislike if I were to be honest. Closing the door in his face I finish my breakfast and put on the Ancient Shadow Shrouded Armor I was able to make. It was enchanted to have a chameleon effect and to resist the elements, both natural and magical. A pair of orcish daggers are strapped to my sides and a orcish bow to my back. All three are enchanted with Chaos Damage along with Soul Trap.

When I walk out the door, I see the Jarl's steward whispering to his daughter pointing to my house. Adrianne looked mildly annoyed till she glanced behind her father. She silently pleaded to help her out of the situation.

"Did you hear me Adrianne?"

"Is there a problem? I assumed you would already be fining your way back to our Jarl's ass. It looks like you lips miss it." It was always so fun to provoke Proventus. Seeing his face turn a dark shade of red in anger made my day a bit brighter.

"Listen, Adrianne I don't care for your _fascination_ in the fairer sex, but I will not allow you to continue to think about this stranger," he spits out. If I'm completely honest, I don't understand why most men are so uneasy around me. I mean yeah I may be a magnet to women of any and all races, but come on. Then again, I do love to take chances like this to anger them to another level.

I grabbed to women in question and pulled her against me. I leaned in close, then dipped my head till my lips touched her neck. Something inside was extremely pleased to hear her breathing speed up, even more when the smell of her arousal reached my nosed. I took a deep breath before lightly biting down. Her hand shoot to my waist as I bit a little harder and started to suck. After a long minute, I released her neck and leaned back enough to see my handiwork. Needless to say I, and once again another part of me, was happy to see a light bruise on her light brown skin, only a few shades lighter than my own.

I turned to the gasping father, who soon snapped out of it and glared daggers at me. I only motioned for him to lead my to Dragonsreach. In no time at all, we were standing in front of Balgruuf.

"Are you sure you don't want to make the journey to High Hrothgar?" he asked with hope. I already had another headache coming in. He most have seen the look on my face because he quickly switched topics.

"Oh well, that wasn't what I call you here for anyway. As my right as Jarl, I'd hereby to appoint Nefertiti the Thane of Whiterun Hold. With this title, I bestow you a gift from my personal armory; Whitebane, more commonly known as the Axe of Whiterun. Along with it, Lydia will be assigned as your housecarl."

The hall was for once silent. Suddenly, Proventus went off in anger, cursing my existence. I guess I'm getting somewhere in life?

 **Translations:**

 _Dii yolos fent du pah, fah nid joor los mul Zu'u, Mirmulnir_ \- My flame shall devour all, for no mortal is stronger than I, Mirmulnir.

 _Mu fent koraav, joor, fod hi nid lingrah lahney_ – We shall see, mortal, when you no longer live.

 **AN:**

I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, band season took over my life and I've been lazy. But here's the next chapter. I will probably be continuing BFRE, seeing how I'm going to try to work on a new chapter after this. Anyway favorite, comment, PM me I really have non to do and hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. 


End file.
